


Worst

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were played upon a stage now, he could condemn it as an impossible fiction (Shakespeare). [01/17/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst

## Worst

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Oh, come on. You know they're doing it. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Things happened so fast that until he was alone in his room he wasn't sure what had happened. One second he'd been kissing Lex, knowing that in a little while Lex would relax and be kissing back, when suddenly his father was there and very not happy. 

He'd been ordered to his room amid much yelling and threatening, and though it was the last thing he wanted to do, what else could he do? Lex had left as well, probably a good thing given that Johnathon Kent was threatening to call the police. Though, no, he wouldn't do that, would he? 

Lex had told him to shut up when Clark had tried to tell his father that he was wrong and it hadn't even been Lex's idea. He didn't even know if Lex had liked it, not that Lex was very likely to ever speak to him again. He probably figured that his life would be much easier without Clark and his complications. 

Half an hour later Lana had been allowed upstairs. He didn't remember there being math homework and had been doubly surprised when she handed him a cell phone before leaving. Trust Lex to come up with a way for them to communicate, although he had no idea how he'd gotten Lana involved. 

She left, and he called Lex immediately. 

"Hello?" 

"Lex, it's me." 

"Clark? Oh, thank god. I wasn't sure if your father would let her up. How are you? Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay. I haven't talked to my dad yet. He'll probably be up after he calms down." 

"Good. I want you to tell him that it was all my idea. My fault. You were just too surprised to do anything." 

"But that's not true. I kissed you." 

"That's not the point, Clark. Look, you don't know how he's going to react. Let him think what he already wants to think. If you feel you're in any danger get out." 

"Danger? Lex, he's angry but-" 

"Clark. This is Kansas. This is finding out that your son is a fag, okay? It could be really ugly." 

"He wouldn't hurt me." The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, and besides no one could really hurt him, not physically at least. 

"Humor me. If he blames me like he already wants to, things will be awkward, but he'll get over it. He'll forbid you to see me, but he won't do anything else." 

"But I want to see you. I wanted to kiss you, I mean, I don't know, maybe you didn't want it in which case I'm really sorry and maybe you don't even want to be friends-" 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Clark. But you're 16 and this could really change your life. Being different is-" 

"I know that, Lex. I don't want to stop seeing you." 

Lex sighed. "Just let this blow over, Clark. It will, I promise. Call me if anything changes." 

It was over so quickly he was hanging up before he realized it. Lex hadn't actually said anything about returning Clark's feelings. He punched his pillow in frustration and forgot to pull his strength, ruining the pillow. 

And, of course, his father chose that moment to knock on the door. 

Great. Just great. This had turned into the worse day ever. 


End file.
